Special Feature! Betting on the Spring High Volleyball (OVA)
！ バレーに けた |Tokushū! Haru-kō Volley ni Kaketa Seishun}} was an OVA included in a limited edition release of Haikyū!! along with of the manga. This special is a news broadcast that covers various volleyball teams in Miyagi as they fight for a ticket to the Spring Interhigh. Overview A news broadcast airs a special focusing on notable players competing in the Miyagi Prefecture Spring Interhigh Qualifier. It includes interviews with the players from Date Tech High, Aobajohsai High, Karasuno High, etc. Plot Two news anchors present a segment about high school volleyball and the upcoming Spring Interhigh, a tournament comparable to the volleyball version of Koshien. a nationwide high school baseball tournament and the largest scale amateur sport event in Japan. They mention the recently concluded qualifier rounds in Miyagi and proceeds to introduce the players from various schools. ---- *'Date Tech High': Koganegawa is a first year at Date Tech High. Although he is a amateur, his impressive height of 190 cm and athleticism makes him a vital member of the team as the setter. When asked if he feels pressure, Koganegawa responds that he will do his best even though he's still a baby in terms of skill. The broadcasts shows a recap of Date Tech's journey during the qualifier. The team shows off their powerful defense known as the "Iron Wall" and made it all the way to quarter-finals. Despite his initial stiff movements, Koganegawa quickly returns to normal with the help of his seniors. In the end, his block is broken and cost Date Tech the match against Aobajohsai. Koganegawa acknowledges that his mistakes and proclaims he will complete the Iron Wall next time. *'Aobajohsai High': The next segment focuses on Aobajohsai, the team that defeated Date Tech. The broadcast gives a glimpse into Aobajohsai's usual practice sessions that go late into the evening. During practice, the coach has a hand-off approach and allows the players, notably Oikawa, to dictate the team's training. Oikawa is interviewed for his thoughts toward the upcoming Spring Interhigh Qualifiers two weeks ahead of the tournament. A brief recap is given over Aobajohsai's history with Shiratorizawa and their recently developed rivalry with Karasuno. After a heated match, Aobajohsai falls to Karasuno in the qualifers, preventing Oikawa from challenging Shiratorizawa once more. Despite the loss, Oikawa shows determination and is confident his juniors can defeat their opponents in the following years. *'Karasuno High': Lastly, the news coverage transitions to Karasuno, a team labeled as "the fallen champions" and "flightless crows." They have experienced an extraordinary revival and clinches the ticket to participate in the Spring Interhigh after triumphing over Shiratorizawa. It is noted that Karasuno is a small team of 12 members, but everybody works harmoniously together. The broadcasts introduces each of the Karasuno regulars, starting from Daichi. When interviewed, Coach Ukai reveals their secret to their massive improvement is their capable first years and their ability to harness their potential by working with their seniors. The commentator notes how unusual it is for three first years to be part of the starting line-up. Each of the four first years are carefully introduced and interviewed with all of them responding in their unique manner. It is revealed that Karasuno's teamwork isn't restricted just to the court. Karasuno is shown having a comfortable relationship between members as they eat meat buns while clamoring over who is paying for the food. *'Nekoma High': The long-time rivalry between Karasuno and Nekoma is brought up as the focus transitions to the Tokyo Qualifiers. Nekoma's captain, Kuroo is asked to sent a message to Karasuno, and he congratulates them for doing their part in fulfilling the promise to meet on a national stage. ---- A montage of Karasuno's matches against various opponents during the qualifier is shown. The broadcast cuts off as we reaches the end of Tanaka's recording of the show. Asahi is saddened that he isn't even mentioned once, but the others console him saying his job is just to spike. Hinata points out that Kageyama is hardly shown before Kageyama argues back. Daichi restores order to the team and leads them back to practice. Appearances Characters *'Karasuno High' **Shōyō Hinata **Tobio Kageyama **Kei Tsukishima **Tadashi Yamaguchi **Yū Nishinoya **Ryūnosuke Tanaka **Kazuhito Narita **Hisashi Kinoshita **Asahi Azumane **Kōshi Sugawara **Daichi Sawamura **Hitoka Yachi **Kiyoko Shimizu **Ittetsu Takeda **Keishin Ukai **Ikkei Ukai *'Aobajohsai High' **Tōru Oikawa **Hajime Iwaizumi **Issei Matsukawa **Takahiro Hanamaki **Shigeru Yahaba **Shinji Watari **Yūtarō Kindaichi **Akira Kunimi **Kentarō Kyōtani *'Date Tech High' **Kanji Koganegawa **Kenji Futakuchi **Takanobu Aone **Kōsuke Sakunami **Yutaka Obara **Tarō Onagawa **Jingo Fukiage **Yasushi Kamasaki **Kaname Moniwa **Takehito Sasaya *Johzenji High **Yūji Terushima **Kazuma Bobata **Takeharu Futamata **Katsumichi Higashiyama **Rintarō Numajiri **Nobuyoshi Īzaka **Arata Tsuchiyu *Wakutani South High **Takeru Nakashima **Shunki Kawatabi **Yūki Shiroishi **Kazumasa Hanayama **Teppei Naruko **Kazuteru Akiu **Tsuyoshi Matsushima *Shiratorizawa Academy **Wakatoshi Ushijima **Satori Tendō **Tsutomu Goshiki **Eita Semi **Reon Ōhira **Kenjirō Shirabu **Taichi Kawanishi **Hayato Yamagata *Nekoma High **Tetsurō Kuroo **Kenma Kozume **Lev Haiba **Sō Inuoka **Morisuke Yaku **Nobuyuki Kai **Shōhei Fukunaga **Yūki Shibayama **Yasufumi Nekomata Locations *Sendai City Gymnasium *Date Tech High *Aobajohsai High *Karasuno High *Nekoma High Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:OVA